


The mockinbird mocked me to this

by chuchucucurumbe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Childhood Friends, Gen, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchucucurumbe/pseuds/chuchucucurumbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been best friends with Derek for 3 weeks, and he knows they're soulmates....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T-shirt boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first sterek fic, or just my first time writing EVER!  
> Comments are welcome, and kudos as well!  
> Enjoy  
> and thanks for reading  
> You can find me on Tumblr [Enjoy](http://chuchucucurumbe.tumblr.com//)

Stiles had been best friend with Derek Hale for a period of 2 weeks and he already knew they were soulmates.They had met at the back of the Hale house when Stiles has wandered off the path and ventured to chase after a mockingbird that just keep teasing him and flying away every time Stiles came close to him. At 7 years old, Stiles’ legs were still short that he had to put extra effort when running, but long enough that the birds’ speediness didn’t left him behind. When Stiles realized that the task of catching the mockingbird was unreachable, for now, he begun to look at his surroundings. The trees were slimmer,but so very high that in order to look at the top of them Stile’s neck hurt from being stretched so much. Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him,and there a tall,black-haired boy stood. He was wearing loose shorts, a blue navy t-shirt and sneakers. Strands of his hair move with the wind. He was beautiful. “This is private property” he said,but Stiles couldn’t focus on the words, just the sound of his voice, it was calm, but had an edge of finality that in one second he was turning around and leaving the way he came. Which way that was, Stile’s didn’t know. After getting home, Stiles shared his adventure with his mom, omitting the fact that he had went to a part of the preserve it was not usual in his daily walk back from school. His mother listened carefully, smiling and commenting here and there while serving dinner. Dad was still at the station, lately the Sheriff Department was being filled with cases of dead animals and the paperwork and investigation seemed to take a while.Unable to be awake any longer, Stiles’ went to sleep, He dreamed about a voice calling his name, and green eyes looking for him.

 

After school finished, Stiles rushed to the same path he walked on yesterday, hoping to find the boy again. And it wasn’t exactly as if Stiles was looking for him, it was more of waiting for the boy to find him . He was determined to talk to the boy, as opposed to talk with him, if the memory of him turning and walking away in less than 10 seconds was anything to go by, Stiles supposed he wasn’t much of a talker. He carefully slipped off his backpack placing it to his right side while sitting at the base of a tree. Without knowing how long would he have to wait, he started his math homework, that would certainly make time pass faster. After half an hour, that felt like minutes to Stiles, he felt being watched, and sure enough, there in his line of sight was the same boy. He wore jeans this time, and a red t-shirt, it make him look older. “This is private property” he repeated, just like yesterday. Stiles felt a sense of deja vu, but this time, he would have the last word. Before red t-shirt had a chance to walk away from him again, Stiles gathered up him stuff dropping in to his bag and stand up.” You said that already, and who are you to say that for sure?” he responded, although he new this part of the preserve belonged to a rich family, how could he be sure that this kid was being honest?. “I live here, that’s how” he said, with a disinterested tone.Stiles watched him, being the Sheriff’s son had allow him to pick on some abilities, such as reading people, not as good as his dad, but he could definitely tell if someone was trying to play him fool. “And if you live here, where’s your house?, I only see tall trees, and open space” Stiles retorted, this was starting to feel suspicious, the boy had found him again, and even though that was what he originally wanted, now that he though about it, he had just appeared out of nowhere, not even making a sound. That was fishy, right?.”After a few quiet moments passed, Stiles spoke” look I just wanted to say that this is a free country and I can come here to do homework or just have a walk, okay?, you coming with no proof that I shouldn’t be here doesn’t scare me, I’,m the Sheriff;s kid, I know my rights”. Red t-shirt huffed a laugh, or something similar by the way his shoulder’s moved up and down, he then, just stood there looking, staring at him, that caused Stiles to fidget, he was feeling uncomfortable.”I wasn’t trying to scare you kid, just letting you know”, “Don’t call me kid, we’re probably the same age!” Stiles yelled,now he was feeling nervous, red t-shirt’s voice was just as amazing as it had been yesterday.”I’m Derek Hale”, the mention of a name startled Stiles, he hadn’t though he would get a name out of him, and for him to offer it? that was even more that what he imagined could happen.”I’m Stiles, yeah I know, but is a nickname from my last name, Stilinski”. Red t-sh- no, Derek’s face didn’t change from its calm state, he just gave a nod and started walking towards Stiles, but he just passed a long and said “Hurry up, there’s a full moon tonight”


	2. Butter and milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me boy, could you-”, he froze mid step, running would be dumb right?, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t catch him spying on them, oh my god, now he was a creep!. The woman came closer, a fond smile on her lips, that calmed him in a way, the girl though, she had mischievous eyes, a droplet of sweat run down his neck. “ I don’t think we’ve been introduced, I’m Talia Hale”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one, kind of have a clearer idea of what I want this fic to focus on, Enjoy!

The full moon had come and went without anything important happening in Stiles' opinion. What had Derek meant by that?, what a creep, trying to scare him off like that, not nice at all. He was going back to the preserve and tell him that much once school finished but first he needed to go to the grocery store. His mom had asked to buy some butter and milk on his way back, on wednesdays she went to Ms. Linda house to do ladies stuff, like drink coffee or talk about their husbands and kids, Stiles imagined. The store was a few blocks down the school street, a 10 minutes walk. Once inside, he hurried over to pick the items, but on his way to the cashier he heard his name called by a girl’s voice, a grown up girl if he guessed right. He walked over to aisle 8, where the cookies and flour were. Standing next to a big selection of chocolate cookies he saw a girl talking animatedly to her mother. The girl with her back to him was tall, with long raven hair a bit curvy in the end. The woman was tall and lean, just like her daughter but he could see her face, wrinkles bordering her beautiful green eyes. “and then…. he said the boy didn’t believed he lived there, like he was the one invading private property, what a sassy huh?, poor D couldn’t do anything but just try to charm him I bet, what with his-” the woman interrupted the girl’s talk with a hand, Stiles, ever being so oblivious, hadn’t noticed the woman looking over at him. The girl, wanting to know what had make her mother to cut her off, turn around to look at him too. Both gazes were focused on him. He wanted to run. And that was exactly what he almost did, except that when he turn to walk away, he run into someone and dropped the milk. He crunched down to grab it, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but before he could, he heard someone calling him. “Excuse me boy, could you-”, he froze mid step, running would be dumb right?, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t catch him spying on them, oh my god, now he was a creep!. The woman came closer, a fond smile on her lips, that calmed him in a way, the girl though, she had mischievous eyes, a droplet of sweat run down his neck. “ I don’t think we’ve been introduced, I’m Talia Hale”, the woman said, extending her right hand for him to shake. The gesture make him feel older, he was just in elementary and already shaking hands with grown ups, he smiled. “Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you miss”, the woman’s smile grew, she motioned for the girl to come closer. Once she was standing in front of him, that gleam in her eyes didn’t scare him as much “I’m Laura… Hale too if you didn’t notice” she said so with a proud smile, and Stiles smiled as well. An awkward bit of silence followed where Ms. Hale just looked at him and Laura did too, but more as if she was searching for something, what was she looking for?, he didn’t know, but she seemed to find it, if the way her stance became more comfortable. “Sorry for peeking, it’s just that and it could totally have been my imagination, I think I heard my name being said?, and like, its not a big deal, but I don’t know you?, I mean, I do know right?, but, previously as in a few minutes ago we were strangers, and you said my name so that was kind of suspicious for me, not in a bad way, more in a ‘why is a voice I don’t recognize saying my name’ kind of suspicious, which would be the normal kind I suppose”, how did he manage to say that without stopping for air?, one of Stiles’ many abilities, rambling Ph. D, yeah right. “ Oh don’t worry hun, I actually considered we own you an apology, it's just that my daughter was telling me about how my boy Derek, I think you had meet him already, came along you out in the preserve the other day, and funny enough, you didn’t seemed convinced that it was private property”, Stiles gulped, “Yeah, about that-”, “oh but don’t worry, little brother could’ve been nicer telling you that, its not like you did it on purpose right?” Laura intervene, “and there’s nothing wrong with it” Laura went on, “the preserve is a free space for anyone who needs it, you’re welcomed to go, better yet, why don’t you come to dinner?, so we can apologize for my D’s rudeness?”, she then turn to her mom asking for approval to her idea,Ms. Hale just nodded. “ I guess I could ask mom-”, “Your parents are very welcomed as well hun, I haven’t seen your mother in a while” Ms. said, “ you know my mom?” he asked, “ Been friends since college dear, such a lovely woman” the way she said transmitted affection, that only made stiles like her more. They moved to the pay for the groceries, Ms. Ha-, you can call me Talia hun, insisted on paying for his, which he tried to refused, several times, until she suggested the Stilinski’s could bring dessert to dinner on saturday, Stiles agreed.

Original plans to go and wait for a certain boy forgotten, stiles went home put the groceries in place, and started homework. An hour later her mom was home. “Stiles, hun you here?” she called “yeah mom in the kitchen”  she stepped into view, and came to hug him “ everything alright hun?” she asked, “yeah just doing some homework”, moving to start dinner she left go of him and begun talking about her day, and how Ms. Linda’s new tea set was divine.

Stiles braced himself to tell her about running into Ms. Hale, that sounded better than saying “so I wandered off into her property the other day, and met her son, who is kind of creepy, and he told them about me, so I heard her daughter mentioning me today next to the cookies and bam, we can bring pie on saturday, cool?”. yeah not happening. “Mom, I um, kind of uh, met Ms. Hale today, and she umm said you are friends since college?” stiles said, his mom turned to look at him, a rising eyebrow directed at him, “ so she invited us for dinner saturday, would you, I mean can we go?”, Stiles hoped the earnest in his voice wasn’t so obvious.

“Talia, I haven’t seen her in what 10 years, it would be wonderful to catch up”, his mom responded. Everything settled then, his mom said how she would inform his dad about the dinner plans for saturday, and that he shouldn’t worry about it, they would go, definately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed!


	3. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the Hale House (that it was more like a mansion to Stiles), he tried to memorize the path. Derek hadn’t really told him in what part of the preserve his house was, and he wanted to remember, just in case, no ulterior reason, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, me naming the chapters, I suck,  
> new chapteeeer! Enjoy!

 

 

The countdown for saturday felt like a century for Stiles. Since the grocery incident, he had been anxious for the week to end. Thank god one day more and they could go. His father had seemed a bit adamant about the dinner invitation, claiming to never had such an informal relationship with the Hales. Huh, that sounded odd to Stiles since Ms. Hale ( he just couldn’t called her Talia, too friendly for him) had mentioned how she and his mom had been friends since college. And now that he thinks about it, his mom had never talked about Ms. Hale, maybe one or to casual comments, but never about a long friendship as the one Ms. H told him. Weird.

Once saturday arrived, Stiles was a bound of nerves. He had incessantly imagined possible scenarios of how the night could go. His mom and Ms. Hale happy chat remembering their college years and talking about their families. His dad eating carbs and being called on by his mom. Huh good times. Walking down the stairs, suited in his less ripped jeans and a shirt he hadn’t used since the neighbor’s Bar Mitzvah, Stiles stopped for a moment. From his point of view he could see his parents. His mom’s back was to him, his father facing the hallway. Her dress was a baby blue, it looked beautiful on her. Apparently his dad thought the same, if his smile and love-charged eyes were to go by. They were talking in a hush voice, perhaps exchanging compliments, he didn’t know, but the sight made him smile. He was so lucky. His parents were soulmates.

On the way to the Hale House (that it was more like a mansion to Stiles), he tried to memorize the path. Derek hadn’t really told him in what part of the preserve his house was, and he wanted to remember, just in case, no ulterior reason, honestly.

“What a lovely house” his mom said, they were driving along the gravel path. The house stood in all its glory in front of them. A porch with a swing included, bushes neatly shaped like different animals adorned the front of the garden.A yellow-y tone and brown roofs welcomed them.

He trailed behind his parents, who were walking holding hands, to the door. Before anyone could knock, it opened. A girl about the same age as Stiles stood on the other side. She had brown hair, unlike the Hale’s Stiles had met, but her eyes gave her away, she was definately a Hale. Putting on a smile she said “ Cora, nice to meet you, please come in”. They stepped inside. The interior was even more imponent, everywhere was light. “you can hang your coats there” she pointed to a rack “everyone’s already in the kitchen, this way”, they turned to the right, passing through the living room (one of two living rooms!), they came to the kitchen which was connected to the dining room. Stiles gaped a little, unaware of his parents greeting everyone else, you know, like he should. The table was so elegant, and about eight people were moving around placing food on it. He recognized Derek, Ms. Hale and Laura, and including Cora, that let four strangers left, this family was big. “-les, honey, you okay?” he realized that his mother had been calling him, “oh yeah sorry I zoned out, huh you were saying?” he could feel his cheeks getting hot, so embarrassing “it’s okay hun, just come, I want to introduce everyone” she said with a laugh “formally I mean”. Every Hale seemed to perked up at that, they left their tasks and came closer to the Stilinski’s.

A tall,buffed man stood next to Ms. Hale, he reminded him of Derek, oh so that’s Mr. Hale. “Good to see you John, and a pleasure to meet you Claudia” Mr. Hale said while shaking his parents hands, the smile he had didn’t reached his eyes. “Thank you for the invitation, it was very nice of you” his mom responded in a lesser way, she meant it. Ms. Hale spoke “ let me introduce you to the rest of the clan” she said with a smile, “ this is my son Derek, my eldest Laura, my brother Peter, and his boys Liam and Jackson” she looked at everyone as she said their names, and in return each Hale gave a little nod. “Is nice to see you again Stiles” Laura said, Stiles gave her a smile “you too, thanks for having us” and of course at that moment his stomach decided to roar, “huh…” he avoided looking at anyone, damn it he knew that nutella sandwich was a good idea,could he be any mo- “let’s go eat, I’m hungry” Derek, bless him for saying it!. Everyone followed him to the dining room and took a seat. There were exactly ten chairs. Ms&Mr. Hale at both ends of the table, his parents to Ms. Hale left, Peter and Laura next in the same side. Cora, Liam and Jackson on the other side. One seat left, two hungry people remained. Stiles turned to look for Derek, but he was already making his way to the living room with a plate in his hands. Rude. “Take a seat hun, sorry we didn’t count with enough space, Jackson was supposed to be out but canceled at last minute” Ms. Hale explained, Jackson gave a sour look to his plate. Everyone started eating and chatting, but Stiles felt weird, he had stolen Derek place, and imagining him eating all alone made him feel sad. He stood up without thinking, bringing the attention to him “I- I’ll go and make him company,no one should eat alone right?” not waiting for a response he left.

Derek was in the second living room, the one at the left of the entrance. Only a lamp illuminated the room. Derek was facing the front windows, his plate on the coffee table. He didn’t seemed to be anything else but stare at a spot on the other couch. “Umm, hi again, I mean, just hi”, Stiles rambled, everything was so quiet. It made him feel nervous. “what are you doing here?” Derek said, ignoring his greeting, seriously, rude. “making you company?, yeah totally, that, it’s just that, I took your seat and this is your house, and now you’re here alone, not eating by the way, and I just wanted to make sure you, I don’t know” he sighed, he just wanted to talk with him yeez “I can go, I mean if you want to-” Derek stood up and walked beside him “ we can go to the swing, I think you’re finished?” he said making a gesture to his plate, yeah anxiety made him hungry, “no yeah, cool”. The sky was full of stars, it was beautiful. They took a seat with barely any space between them, Stiles could feel heat coming off Derek, it was very relaxing. “Sorry Laura lured you to this” he said not looking at him “she can be very persuasive”, Stiles laughed, “not at all your mom seemed pretty cool with the idea, your house is amazing Derek” he finally glanced at him, a tiny smile on his lips. “It was built eighty years ago, by my mom’s great great great grandparent, I think” he said. Stiled couldn’t believed it, it looked in such a good state, he would’ve imagined it was at least a couple of years old, at least!. The surprise must have shown in his face becauseDerek kept talking “ the Hales immigrated from Europe, and settle in California for its forest, that’s a trait, we love nature” his eyes shined on the last part “ it’s that how you found me, the first time?, you came out of nowhere, stealthy much, kind of scared me” Stiles said, perhaps Derek enjoyed walking through the preserve, Stiles could relate to that. “ yeah, you could say that” Derek responded “ anyway, I told you it was private property you didn’t listen, and now our parents are bonding over their kids” he said, with a playful tone. Stiles huffed “ excuse you for being creepy, you just left without a chance for me to ask you anything, I need prove to believe, you know, my dad taught me that” Stiles preened at that, his dad was awesome. Silence followed, but not an awkward one, they were just relaxing, letting the light breeze to calm them. Stiles talked about him, how the new comic was coming out the next week and he couldn't wait to have it. In return Derek share about himself, how he loved sports, especially basketball, his weird banting with his cousins, and his love for books. Abruptly Stiles said “ hey, do you go to BH elementary, I’ve never seen you and how old are you anyway I mean you look older but, nor that older?” he finished, Derek’s eyebrow was really high, unfazed by his talking speed “ no, I’m homeschooled, but I’m starting next grade at school, I’m nine so yeah, older than you yes” he said, a mischievous look in his eyes “Liam and Jackson do go to BH elementary, they’re twins, if you haven’t noticed”. He did not, actually but they were very alike, he realized. Without expecting, the door opened and his parents came out, god, time went fast. His mom and Talia were talking very close about something private it seemed, his dad and Mr Hale chatting more lively about sports. He turned to look at Derek, who was already watching him, he gulped as his cheeks warmed. “it was nice having you” Derek said “ I guess now you have permission to invade the preserve” he chuckled while looking at their mom’s, “ just don’t go alone, we could go together, if you want” was that a blush on Derek?, he looked adorable “yeah, that huh would be cool thanks” Stiles responded, the offer made him happy, he had made a new friend.

As he said goodbye to the Hales he felt a rush of warmth in his chest, even if he had spend the whole dinner with Derek, he had a great time, and he suspected his parents did too. “We hope to see you again Stiles, don’t be a stranger” Ms. Hale surprised him by saying that “ye-yeah of course umm, actually, Derek said we could go for a walk, together, me and him I mean, so, yeah not a stranger” he said lamely, Derek blushed again and Mr. Hale gave his son a look that meant explanations later. Weird.

With one last goodbye, they walked to the car, got in and left. Once in the back seat, he turned to look at the house as they drove away. Derek was still on the porch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I attatch my idea of the hale house for any reference!  
> [c:](https://www.google.com.mx/search?q=big+houses&newwindow=1&tbm=isch&imgil=E-j-XxIGwqE8EM%253A%253B0mNnbcFlBl1zNM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.viahouse.com%25252F2012%25252F08%25252Fbig-houses-facts%25252Fbig-houses%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=E-j-XxIGwqE8EM%253A%252C0mNnbcFlBl1zNM%252C_&usg=__ze_5aLIk4VfYga0t_JkW0HwlGAM%3D&biw=1366&bih=643&ved=0CCYQyjc&ei=SZAoVMGHEo-yogTV0oHwDA#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=E-j-XxIGwqE8EM%253A%3B0mNnbcFlBl1zNM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.viahouse.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F08%252FBig-Houses.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.viahouse.com%252F2012%252F08%252Fbig-houses-facts%252Fbig-houses%252F%3B900%3B720)


	4. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek moved to the right, and picked up an old rogue,"wait, are we supposed to get there on that , yeah I don't think so" Stiles warned. He wasn't afraid of heights, and he considered himself a very brave boy for his age, but he wasn't stupid. He would fall of and open his head. He really liked his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has come to life by itself, so yeah is going to be longer  
> Good reading!

It was as if Derek's invitation to go walk together through the preserve had made something came to life.

Soon enough, after school on Monday, Stiles went over to the Hale house. He meet up with Derek at the start of the gravel path, and made their way on their bikes. After dropping of his bag, and a quick greeting to Ms. Hale they got out to the preserve through the kitchen door.

Even though it was September, the air was chilly at 4 p.m. That day in the morning his mom had given him a box with homemade cookies she had baked as a thank you for the dinner on Saturday. They were delicious, Stiles had sneak one, just a tease, okay two cookies, and he was allowed okay?.

They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, when Derek stopped and indicated for him to follow. He did. Just a few meters ahead, they came to a stop.

Before them stood the biggest tree Stiles had ever seen. The diameter seemed the size of a small cottage perhaps, it was immense. And the height, god it was tall!. At first he didn't saw it but, if he really focused his eyes, he distinguished a shape. There in all it's old and forgotten glory was a tree house. A real tree house, in middle of the tree, the tree that looked out of a fairy tale. Stiles gaped. " how.. I mean, did you built that?" he choked the words trying to come up with how could such a cool, if a little creepy tree house be there, a few considerable meters up. " not me, we, dad and I started it, but Uncle Peter took it as a hobby to finish it when Jack said he wanted to help too" Derek said so in a way that let know his opinion about Uncle's Peter meddling, he didn't liked it. " it was finished two year ago, I think?, but as always, once Jackson had it, he didn't wanted it anymore the brat" the last bit sounded like a last minute thought.

Derek moved to the right, and picked up an old rogue,"wait, are we supposed to get _there_ on _that_ , yeah I don't think so" Stiles warned. He wasn't afraid of heights, and he considered himself a very brave boy for his age, but he wasn't stupid. He would fall of and open his head. He really liked his head. Plus his mom would kill him. "Stiles.." Derek said coming to stand behind him, placing the rogue in his hands " I'll be right behind you, and if you fall, which you won't, I'll catch you" The words were said so very close to his ear that Stiles shuddered. Gulping he said" yeah, no I- I totally believe you, and just to warn you, if you don't catch me my backpack's at your place, they'll come for you" he elbowed Derek playfully and he barked a laugh, it sounded amazing "yeah well, I can bribe Uncle Peter to get rid off the evidence" Derek responded while encircling his arms around Stiles " come on up, I'll be here" and with that Stiles climbed. 

It could've been worse, Stiles supposed, if you don't count the kicking and  that he almost felt, _twice._ There was a little porch, just enough space not to fall. The wood was very dark and it looked chipped. The were no windows, just an old door. The interior however was more, optimistic. A rug covered the floor, and a round table was in the middle of the space. There was a pile of books at the far left corner. " haven't been here in a while" Derek said " it just wasn't the same without Laura, know that she's in high school, the tree house's not cool enough I think" he sounded sad and resigned, Stiles' stomach contracted at his tone.

"Well, are you trying to say I'm not cool enough so I can hang here huh?" Stiles said, he didn't like the sad look in Derek's beautiful eyes. " you said yourself, and if the shoe fits you.." he responded, his mouth going up, yeah that was better. " what do we do here, anyway?" he asked, moving to reach for the books and see if he liked anything " we could, huh... you know, read, and talk I mean, I don't know" Derek said, red painted his cheeks, Stiles had to look away to try and not drool. The sat facing each other on the rug, the table as a mediator. " so.." Stiles begun " I hope you like the cookies, mom made them, and not to brag but she's the best" he said, and it was true, his mom's cookies were a sensation among the ladies she hung out. " of they have chocolate, Cora will demand more, she doesn't know limits" Derek said, flipping through a sepia book, the title was unreadable " and if they're vanilla, your parents are getting another invitation for dinner" that surprised Stiles "how so?, our parents are already friends, I think my dad has a date with your's to watch baseball this weekend" he said, remembering the animated chat the Sheriff and Mr. Hale had before they left the other night." Yeah, dad can't resist baseball" Derek said, and Stiles guessed he couldn't either.

They stayed like that until twilight, reading weird books about herbs, and other's in languages Stiles knew weren't from this continent. As like Saturday, they talked more about themselves. Stiles love for math, even if he had attention problems, Derek's love for food, and how every chance he got he would help his mom, especially in thanksgiving or Christmas " I would need prove of that, you see, to believe it" Stiles said as a challenge " think you deserve the chance?" Derek said, a grinning " there's still months for that, think I'll keep you?" at that, Stiles felt his heart clench, of course they wouldn't hang for that long. He was just a kid, two years younger and with nothing cool happening in his life. "No, course' not, huh, dumb me huh?" he stand up fast, and didn't noticed Derek's shocked face, and how it turned to panic." I'll just, umm, yeah it's getting late, so I know the way back, okay, yeah bye" he practically rushed over the door, ready to climb down and get as far as possible from Derek. " Stiles, no, fuck, I didn-" Derek's voice distracted him so he didn't notice that the porch ended, he felt his right ankle snap, there was nothing to hold on to. Air pushed out of his lungs as he landed on his back, he could hear Derek calling him, but he couldn't move, darkness surrounded him, he didn't fight it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of cliffhanger???, Sorry not sorry! promise to update soon!Thanks for stopping by!


	5. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave me alone” he answered
> 
> If Derek had hurt him before he did it again by tightening his hold on him. More tears escaped him and a sob left his mouth without consent. Derek just held him, begging for forgiveness silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update!

“You should be thankful I was nearby Der, otherwise-”

Stiles mind was a blur. He felt surrounded, like when you are aware of a presence close to you but you can quite tell where it is. His head hurt. A lot. He was placed on something soft, and a calming smell invaded his nose.

“Laura, cut it off or I-”

He tried to open his eyes, but the heaviness on them restrained him from doing  so.

“He’s waking up”

When Stiles finally managed to pushed back the pain and open his eyes the sight that greeted him make him worry. He was in the middle of a bed and everywhere he looked was a Hale. In front of him stood Mr. Hale his arms crossed over his chest, a slight frown deforming his handsome face. Laura and Derek to his left and Mrs Hale and Peter to his right. Liam and Jackson sit awkwardly on the couch to Stiles left near a window.

“How you feeling honey?” Mrs Hale asked

“I- I what my dad” Stiles replied

He felt vulnerable remembering the cause of his fall, he had run away from Derek after the older boy said something to him, he did not remember what that was, but he did remembered the feeling it provoked  in him, a pressure in his chest that got him moving looking for distance between him and the older one.

“We already called him sweetie, he’s on his way, do you want anything?”

This time he took his time to answer, he did not felt any need for anything, just shame and desperation to be in his home, curled next to mom and forget everything, forget Derek.

“I’m a bit thirsty, please” he said

To his surprise Laura moved to retrieve a glass of water from the nightstand to his right, next to the bed. She handed him the water and after he drink it all, he was really thirsty he realized, she handed him two crackers too.

“You should eat Stiles, just a few bits”

How long had he been out if she thought he should eat?, he considered asking but he did not wanted to speak if it wasn’t necessary, a headache was forming in the back of his head, and being the center of attention was starting to make him anxious.

“Well, well, he’s okay, now we’ll leave you to rest and I’ll come for you once your dad gets here okay hon?” Mrs Hale said.

He simply noded not trusting his voice not to break. All of the Hales left the room, each one glancing him a worried look. Stiles arranged himself to be on his side, he felt tired and the bed was comfortable, but when he looked at the door he saw Derek rooted to the floor, he thought all of the Hales were leaving.

“Stiles- I, how are you feeling?” Derek said, an exasperated tone in his voice

Stiles ignored him and put himself more comfortable, he closed his eyes and tries to fight back the tears that were escaping him.

“I- you need to know, you must know I’m sorry, Stiles I’m sorry…”

A tear run down Stiles’ left eye. He did not stirred when he felt the bed dip behind him, not even when arms circled his waist and not even when breath caressed his right ear.

“Stiles” Derek’s voice sounded fragile and sad

“Please say something” Derek pleaded

“Leave me alone” he answered

If Derek had hurt him before he did it again by tightening his hold on him. More tears escaped him and a sob left his mouth without consent. Derek just held him, begging for forgiveness silently.

By the time his dad got to the Hale house Stiles had long been resting. When he woke up from the nap, with Derek still clinging to him, they just looked at each other and said nothing. Stiles supposed the elder’s boy guilt could be done but that was not case as Derek held his hand when they came to the first floor, and never left his side once their parents started talking about what had happened.

Sheriff Stilinski thanked the Hales for taking care if his son and Mrs. Hale invited the Stilinski’s for a barbeque next weekend for Cora’s birthday. The Sheriff said yes.

Derek held Stiles in a tight hug before it was time to go. No more words were exchanged but Stiles hugged Derek back so they were alright.

That night when Stiles went to bed, after having spoken to his mom excluding Derek’s comment, was the first time he begun dreaming about wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	6. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would eihter be devoured by the darkness or would be saved by his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy 2015! I've been busy with the holidays, finals and now with a new semester starting these days I have a bit of time to continue! Thanks for anyone who keeps reading this story it gives me energy to keep it up!  
> Looooove and enjoy c:  
> Any mistake please let me know I'm doing it as I go  
> PS: I suck at chapter titles *sigh*

The moon was full on the sky, bright and cloudless.

Stiles laid awake on his bed a week after the incident that let him with an enourmous- so he said- bump, his mother had sooth him and asured him that with rest and a bit of ice it would go back to being okay. 

He couldn't sleep, since the week before he had started to have dreams, odd dreams. The preserve laid pitch black in front of him, as he stood at the start of a path Stiles knew lead in one way or another to the Hale house. Fog encaptured him from his knees downwards, but he feet felt bare and exposed to the musky texture of the dirt. 

He could not move in his dreams, just stood there as an observer, a suspicious witness.

It started the same and unfolded the same, it was the ending that variated every time. He would eihter be devoured by the darkness or would be saved

by  _his_ wolf. He had started to think of him as that after he approached him a couple of dreams back. His wolf had stood in front of him, piercing yellow eyes looking him, as if trying to read his mind, to figure him out. Then his wolf had came closer leaving barely an inch of space between their \ bodies. He radiatedheat and for those moments Stiles couldn't feel the cold of the night but rather a calming wave of protection coming for his wolf. He then had cocked his head to the side and leaned in to  _smell_ me, Stiles had though, he's smelling me!, Stiles kept repeting that to calm himself down.

At first he had been wary, those fangs looked sharp standing out from the wolf's mouth, they could have hurted him but the wolf had just sniffed and began pacing around him, at the end he had sat down to Stiles' right, as if to keep him company. 

It was after that that Stiles had noticed the other wolves, a whole bunch of them!. When Stiles had tried to count them he had come out with at least seven wolves, with differences sizes but all sharing a distinctic fur color, not entirely black but really dark, it had a light glow, making them looked gorgeous, Stiles thought.

It continued to be a habit, but on one brave act, Stiles had dare to try and touch or rather pet, his wolf during his dream, and surprisingly his wolf had let him, leaning into the touch and even purring a little, if Stiles had heard right.

Finally deciding to go to sleep, Stiles kept remembering his dreams, feeling the moonlight until he could go back to his wolf.

 

The next day, thankfully being a Saturday, Stiles was dropped off at the Hale house to go play. Derek had called on Monday to ask for permision to Mrs. Stilinski, with the promise that Stiles would be taken care of, and no incident of the same nature would happen again(ever). 

At Derek's room and after greeting all the residents of the house, Stiles and Derek were lying in his bed watching a movie, Derek had suggested going for a walk, but Stiles didn't felt ready yet, his dreams and the incident made him nervous so the house was a safe place.

"Derek.." Stiles had been wanting to ask this so better now than later or he would forget or not do it.

"Mm" was Derek's grunt.

"I- mmm, I just wanted to know, is there-have you ever seen any wolves? Out in the preserve?" he finished, he didn't know if there were even wolves in

California, let one the Hale land.

Derek kept silent for a few minutes, looking at him with something like waryness in his eyes, he then sighed and sat reclining on the headboard and motioning for Stiles to sit beside him.

"I'm not sure, my parents have never warned me, or us to be honest about any dangers in the preserve" when Derek said that he looked out his window, a serious look on his face.

"I- I don't think wolves to be dangerous, I've dreamed about them, if they even exist, and he- he protects me, not that the others would hurt me, but I-I feel

safe" Stiles felt a blush beginning to cover his cheeks, how embarrasing!.Derek just smiled at him, a shy, little smile that eased Stiles a little.

"No, they're not dangerous, and they would never hurt you or anybody, they just look out for their pack, their loved ones" Derek said.

"That's how is called, a pack? a saw a bunch of them!, like five or more, I swear, and it looked like a family some big, some small!" Stiles rambled.

A small laugh arupted from Derek, as he scoot closer to Stiles and placed his right arm over Stiles.

"Yeah, a pack is a family, everyone matters" he responded.

"But, I-I'm no pack, I'm no wolf, then why-how did I see them?" Stiles inquired, now that Derek had explain it to him, it made no sense for the pack to show themselved to him, a stranger.

"Maybe.. you are pack, maybe you are important for them or him, the wolf that protected you" Derek said, tightning his hold on Stiles.

"Yeah... maybe" Stiles yawned, he was half way sleep.

 

Derek left the room after leaving Stiles tucked in is bed. Walking downstairs he went to his mother's office, knocked and went in.

"I need to tell you something... Stiles, he- he's already having the dreams" he said, a nervous tone to his voice, his mother watched him and invated him to take  a seat.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, I may come back and add up more, I'm just letting the inspiration strike!  
> Kudos and comments are encouraged!  
> Thanks!


End file.
